Once
by TiPoLover 22
Summary: Po was destined to carry on Oogway's legacy. Which meant he, himself would live for a thousand year. Just like Oogway. He thought he could take it and carry on the legacy of Kung Fu, but the world began to change. Soon, they forgot about his teachings, his friends, him. But that's all about to change. Especially after meeting those he thought were long gone.
1. Chapter 1

He was walking. That's really all he ever did now a days. He refused to use the transportation that had been invented years ago. It would just make him forget more and he didn't need that. He walked past a McDonald's and scowled. The food was so fattening. Restaurants didn't use to be like this. And they didn't used to be so expensive either. He remembered when people actually had to work to get something done and not have a machine do it for you. That was fine, though. There were much worse things that existed.

Things like pollution, burning up the ozone layer that protected them all. Even though his beliefs were far from it, he could appreciate the things science has done. But he thought that it was enough. They didn't need to explore any more of the universe. It was what it was. But people didn't want to accept that answer. Thus began the changing and curiosity in things that piqued everyone's interest. Things that some shouldn't know for it would scare them to death and now it has. People are now scared of what lies out in the universe instead of living in it.

That's what he feared when people started to forget. Forget his teachings, forget his friends, forget him. Not a single person today could say the name of what was once the Dragon Warrior. He was imaginary, a legend, a story to children that encouraged them to be what they wanted to be. As if he never even existed except in the minds of morals. And now they were scared. Scared of what was out there in the universe. If only they had followed him instead of them. They wouldn't be scared like they are now, wondering when the earth will perish instead of living each moment in the present.

It killed him inside and he was glad that he didn't have to suffer for much longer. A thousand years, just like Oogway.

Just like Oogway.

He grabbed the keys from his pocket and opened up the glass door. Da- Mr. Ping wouldn't be happy if he woke up to an empty restaurant. Mr. Ping, a goose that reminded him of someone he used to know, was too old to open up shop anymore, so he had Po do it. Mr. Ping trusted him after proving that he could keep the shop running without haste for an entire day. He was truly impressed when he found his shop cleaner and running much more smoothly than any of his other employees had. He felt happy working in a noodle shop again, and with Mr. Ping, he just wished it wasn't in this way. The shop didn't open for another hour and Po had a lot of preparation to do.

He entered the kitchen and put on his apron. It was sad that he could barely remember when his father used to do it for him. It seemed so long ago. It _was_ so long ago. He started the stove, him giving the idea to Mr. Ping that it was healthier to boil the dumplings instead of fry them. Mr. Ping thought it was a good idea too. He brought out the flour to make the noodles. Mr. Ping refused to use prepackaged noodles and Po was ok with this. It would help him remember the good old days.

As he pounded the dough, he couldn't help but think about how things had changed. It's really all he's ever thought about. Technology was now a huge part of people's life and there wasn't a day that went by that he didn't see someone taking a selfie or showing someone a new app. They now had scooters that rode themselves and, to be honest, the only thing he liked was a bike. They required no technology at all. Except for making it of course. It was a nice touch to this new society that relied so much on technology. He really hated technology. New things used to fascinate him, but then new things started becoming useless as time went on. Some products he watched become real were now old contraptions. What once made animals' eyes go wide, didn't even make anyone bat an eye as the years went on. It made him sad, how they could forget such a thing that was so new and "In". The universe wasn't cruel, oh no! Not the universe, never the universe. It was animals who were cruel.

As time went on, animals started taking advantage of things like each other, love was a lot harder to find now a days now that animals could find pleasure wherever they went. He remembered it took him years to finally realize he was in love with his best-friend. And now people jump from animal to animal without a second thought and trust getting broken and hearts getting crushed. Some things about that was good, people got to choose who they wanted instead of having an arranged marriage, women didn't have to have children if they didn't want to and they could get an education.

But, the thing was, education was the only way someone could get a job, no diploma, no wage to live off of. He was glad he was able to save an entire fortune over the years. He had billions, not that anyone knew. And he didn't want anyone to know. All he needed was rent and food money, and whatever he found instantly went to the place he hid everything. No one could find it, no one. He had made sure of it. From the farthest parts of China, it would take a week to get there. And on foot. He didn't need a plane or a car or anything. Not even his bike. He could journey there, just like the good old days. Where you didn't need a piece of paper to show that you existed because you knew you existed and that was enough. You didn't need a piece of paper to show you had an education because you knew what you knew and it was enough.

But soon everyone wanted to know too. They wanted to know who you were and where you lived and what you did which is why he could never stay in one place. He didn't age. So he traveled. He never changed his name and when people asked where he was from, it was always China. He had met a few people twice and they would tell him stories of himself and why he reminded them of him. It was very depressing because what they knew wasn't real. He couldn't remember everything, but when he did, he would cry. Cause everything was lifetimes ago. He would look back at those days and the sad truth that he could never go back haunted him throughout his years. He could never go back to the time where love existed, where people accomplished things by themselves, where no one fussed about technology, where everyone knew who he was, where his friends were, where his wife was.

But she was gone and so were his friends. And they were never coming back.

He sighed as he chopped off the dough that wasn't noodles. Placing them in the pot to boil, he wiped the tears he didn't know he was shedding.

"You ok," asked someone behind him. From the voice, he could tell it was Li-Shan. He was Mr. Ping's partner, or boyfriend as the new word called it. He was an old Panda, a bit younger than Mr. Ping, but still up there. They had been together for years. He distinctly remembered that they wanted to get married before they died, but China didn't accept Gay marriages, at least, not yet anyway. That was one of the good things of the new world, people could love who they wanted. Some people just didn't get that.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He let his apron fall. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I came to check up on you," he answered, looking around. Ingredients and kitchenware were out and about. Po seemed to be the only one here, which was not a good thing. Ladonna was supposed to be here too. It was her shift too. He would have to tell Ping about this. "So what's wrong?"

"Nothing really," he answered. "Just thinking about things I shouldn't. I should really put on some music, it distracts the mind." So much that without it, you're doomed. He went over to the old radio, one that Mr. Ping has had since he built this place 60 years ago, and turned it on. It was on an old station playing anything other than pop and he was happy with that.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?" Li would do anything to help the youngster. "I'm always right here. I see you as my son, Po, even if I've only known you for a few years. You don't have to keep things from me, you can trust me." He truly did see him as his son. He never had a son before, no matter how he and his deceased wife tried. She was barren and there was nothing they could do. The week they decided to stop being sad and just adopt, she died in a fire. They caught the peacock who did it, but Li still had some scars from it. Like how his lungs would never be the same and he had to carry an inhaler around. There was one good thing that came out of it and that was Ping. He was hoping Po would be a second.

Po smiled at him, it was his first real smile in months. "I'll tell you about it someday, don't worry, Mr. Li. I'll be fine. Now, go," he said, cheerily. "Tell Mr. Ping that everything's alright. I have it all under control."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive." He started taking out the sweet and sour sauce ingredients. "I'll see you later, dad," he said with a slip of his tongue. Usually he was able to control it, but it just slipped out this time. He turned to him, eyes wide. "I am so sor-," he stopped when Li held up a hand. There was a huge smile plastered on his face.

"No need to apologize," he said with the happiest tone he could muster without squealing. "I see you as a son, remember. I get it if you want to call me dad," he said, trying to act cool about it. Po could see right through it, though. He really wanted him to be his son. "There's no problem with that, no siree~." He started backing out of the kitchen, the smile still plastered on his face. "Any problems you just call on old Dad."

"I will," Po called after with a smile of his own. He heard the doorbell go off, signaling it had been opened and closed. Li. He was just like him and it killed him inside. But Li would let him call him dad, which was fine. Would Mr. Ping?

A few songs later, the doorbell went off again. "Sorry I'm late!" Yelled a feminine voice. That was Ladonna, a young lioness of 32 who only had this job so that she could have some money during the weekends. Po never told Mr. Ping that she was always late because she had good reasons to have money during the weekends. Like taking her kids out to eat. He once bumped into her during an evening walk and she was headed to a restaurant for her little boy's birthday. The boy was turning two and the little six year old darling took an instant shine to him, loving his soft fur. She had invited him and he had accepted. The next morning he came to work with a toy car, something he was sure Ayo would love. Ladonna smiled at him with such gratefulness, he felt like his old self again, if only for a second. "The Daycare-"

"Opened late again?" The Daycare was supposed to open at seven, but usually opened 40 minutes late because those who worked there were either really young or really old. It didn't help her at all that she had errands to do before work and needed to get the kids there as soon as possible. Amara would be going to school after summer, so all she really needed to worry about was Ayo.

"Yeah." She took off her coat and hung it up, putting on her apron afterwards. "So, what have you gotten started," she asked, looking around the kitchen. The dumplings were and noodles were broiling, Po was making the sweet and sour sauce. The bean buns and broth haven't been started. "I'll do the broth first that way I have some time to make the bean buns."

"Go, Ladonna," Po said, congratulating her. Being a single mother really put her out of sorts and she sometimes couldn't function in this kitchen so he would applaud her every time she thought up something rational. "You know, I remember when Daycares actually did their jobs." When they didn't charge any money and did it for the sheer joy of their love for children.

"Yeah, don't I know it," she laughed. "Times are just gonna keep getting harder and harder, that's for sure."

Po didn't think it could get any worse but he agreed anyway. He was glad he wouldn't be there to see it. "So how is Amara doing?"

"She's doing fine. Her birthday is coming up and she keeps asking if "Uncle Po" is going to be there. I haven't answered her yet."

"When is it? I'd be happy to go."

"Her birthday's going to be at the park. I've been saving up some money from my second job to be able to hire games for all the kids. She's going to be so excited."

She said it with so much happiness that it brought a smile to his face. "Is he going to be there," he asked, a smirk on his face.

"Oh my gosh, yes! It's his first time meeting the kids and I'm extremely nervous. I mean, I should've introduced them to him sooner, we have been dating for almost a year already, but I was scared. I really hope he likes them."

Po took a glance at her and noticed that her hands were shaking as she was chopping the bok choy. He went over to her, turned her towards him, and looked her in the eye. "He is going to love your kids, ok. They're both such sweethearts. You shouldn't be worried about him. You should be worried about them."

She looked at him confused. "What, why?"

"Believe me when I say that neither of you are in charge of your relationship, the kids are. If the kids don't like him, there is no future."

She gasped. "I haven't thought of that. Oh my gosh! What if the kids don't like him?!"

"If he's as perfect as you described, they're going to love him too. So calm down." He gave her one of his award-winning smiles. "We have a restaurant to run."

"Ok, ok," she said, taking deep breaths. "I'm calm, I'm calm." She grabbed the knife again and started chopping the bokchoy more thoroughly.

"So when is the party," Po asked.

"Next Saturday. It's going to be great."

"There's going to be a lot of children?"

"Yes, I invited all the mothers from the daycare."

Po fist pumped. "I love children."

"Which makes me wonder why you're still single."

"I had a wife…once." He never really spoke of her, but the little he did gave people a reason to back off.

"Did you guys divorce or something?"

"Uh, no, not really. She um… died." That was the cue that told them to back off.

"Oh," she said, not really sure what to think of that. "How long ago?"

He tried doing the math in his head. He stopped aging once he hit 50, and she had died protecting China twenty years later. But there was that whole thousand year thing. So what exactly could he say? "Ten years ago?" That was such little time.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did she die?"

"In battle," he said before he could stop himself. It was what he told those who asked so long ago. No one's ever asked him since. Until now.

Wow, his wife used to be in the military. "Oh, well, at least she didn't die for nothing," she tried soothing. "She was protecting the country."

Po had a small smile. "Yeah, yeah she was. She as always a stubborn warrior, she would've died sooner had I not been there. Always putting herself in danger."

"I didn't know you were also in the Military?"

"Yeah, the military." He was talking about when people were actually warriors and volunteered to protect their country, not now where people's names had to be drawn. There were still some warriors out there, it's just that cowards overruled them.

Ladonna could see that he was upset. "I'm sorry that I'm such a curious feline. It's in my biology."

"No need to apologize. I'm fine. Scars heal." As if that were true anymore.

"Wounds heal," Ladonna corrected.

Po nodded. He could remember a similar conversation with a certain peacock. "Well, I have to live in the now, even if it is terrible. Nothing good ever happened thinking about the past."

Ladonna nodded. "You're surprisingly wise. Are you sure you're only fifty? You sound like a thousand years old," she laughed.

Po let out a laugh of his own. "Yeah, a thousand years." Just like Oogway.

Just like Oogway.

* * *

He walked in the restaurant, more nervous than anything. He turned to his sister. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"What?!" Seethed a tigress wearing a head cloth and sunglasses. "This was your idea to come and surprise her at work. So you better go and walk over to the damn cashier and get us a table. I will kill you if you've wasted my morning off. I really want to meet her."

"Alright, alright," he said. "Don't get your tail in a twist," he muttered.

"Say that again, Tai-lung, and we'll see whose tail gets twisted."

He started walking faster, leaving her behind to smirk at her progress.

"Hello," he said to the young crocodile. "Table for two please."

"Right this way," he said.

"So where is she," she asked.

"Calm down, would you? You're making me more nervous than I should be. This is your first time meeting her. DON'T embarrass me."

"Me?" She asked, feigning innocence. "Your sweet sister? Never!" She had so many pictures of his idiocy, it was sure to kill his ego should it get too big.

"Tigress, I'm not kidding, this one's the one. I can tell."

"Yeah, yeah, you and your sappy romance. Didn't you get enough of it as a teenager? You weren't too hard on the eyes when you were young."

Tai-lung smiled. "Oh, dear sister, do I hear a compliment in that insult?"

"Take a moment to hear what you just said and you'll see why I'm the one who does the teasing," she explained as she sat down.

"I hate you," he said, scowling.

"I hate you more," she said, opening the menu.

"I hate you most," he said, triumphant smile.

She rolled her eyes as she scanned the room. Not many people which made sense since the restaurant just barely opened. Tai-lung must really like this girl if he woke up any time before noon just to see her. There also weren't many workers either. She took off her items for now, hoping no one recognized her. They'd probably be packed at noon.

"We'll have a waiter for you in just a second," the crocodile, Ozzy as his nametag read, said. "While you wait, would you like anything to drink?"

"I'll have a Coke," Tai-lung said.

"I'll just have some lemonade," Tigress answered.

"Alright, your waiter or waitress will bring these to you. You guys are new faces. The staff will be happy to meet you two."

Tigress raised her brows with a smile as the crocodile walked away. "Just one big family, this restaurant is. I hope you get death threats," she laughed.

"Why would I get death threats?" Why was she so confusing?

"This is just one big family. They all probably see her as a sister. So prepare for death threats if you "Break her heart"," she laughed.

"I am not going to get death threats."

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?"

"Fine, if I get a single death threat…" He thought about it. He already owed Tigress a lot. "…I'll pay for both meals." He held out a hand and she shook it to seal the deal.

"Ladonna," Ozzy called into the kitchen. "A coke and lemonade for table five. Also, they're new arrivals."

"Ooh," she and Po said at the same time. "That's means-"

"Complimentary dumplings," Po finished. He grabbed a basket and put some dumplings in it as Ladonna went to fill the drinks. He placed the basket on her head as she exited the kitchen doors.

When Ladonna saw who was sitting at the table, she almost dropped the dumplings from her head. She walked over very slowly, wondering who the tigress was. "Tai-lung," she said with a big smile.

"Ladonna," he said, smile of his own. He got up and helped her settle the things down.

"What are you doing here?" Especially with another woman.

"Someone wanted to meet you," he said, nervously. Tigress was usually the one to point out who was genuine or not about his feelings.

Tigress looked the lioness up and down before she nodded. "She's good." She then stood up and held out a paw. "I'm Tigress. I'm sure you've heard of me. And any embarrassing things he told you about me, it was probably him."

"Oh!" She said, no longer worried. "So you're his sister! It's really nice to meet you. And all those embarrassing things he told me about you actually make sense now that I know its all him."

Tigress nodded. "My brother is an idiot and I'm wondering how he found you. You're nice, beautiful, and I hear you have children. Must have been some stroke of luck."

"Fate," Tai-lung interjected. "Grandpa says everything happens for a reason."

"He thinks you're the one," Tigress said.

Tai-lung glared at her and mouthed "I hate you". She only smiled at the look of happiness across Ladonna's face. She seemed just as serious about him as he did about her. This could be her new sister in law. That's a good thing.

"Anyway," Ladonna said, smile still nice and wide. "I'm still on the clock so I have to get back and help Po in the kitchen. So what would you guys like?"

Tigress snapped her head towards the lioness when she said "Po". "Is there any way that this "Po" character could bring us our food?"

"Oh, yes, that's his job. We take turns for everything, we're just one big family here."

After getting their orders, Ladonna went back to the kitchen to have their food made. Tai-lung turned to Tigress. "So, this "Po". Do you know him?"

Tigress thought about it. The name sounded very familiar. "I think I do. I'll know when I see him." She was drinking her lemonade for a second until she remembered something. "Wait, if they take turns, then who gets the tip?"

"I need a Justice Platter and some Spicy Noodle Soup."

"That'll be ready in a few," he said, tasting the rice.

"He's here," Ladonna said, a smile present on her face.

He stared at her for a second. "…Who?"

"Him," she said, eyes sparkling. "And so is his sister. She wanted to meet me. Isn't this amazing, I'm already meeting his family! This means it's serious. Oh, I can't wait for him to meet the kids!"

Po smiled as he poured the soup into a bowl. She was finally going to be with someone who cared about her, unlike that stupid, good for nothing ex-husband of hers. From what he knew, he walked out on her and his kids for another woman. Also, update, his father had disowned him for not being able to keep a wife. That was a victory day for he and Ladonna. "I'm glad you're going to have the happily ever after you've always dreamed of."

"Happily ever afters don't exist. Good lives do," Ladonna said. "And I think the rest of mine is going to be great."

Po added the dumplings to the Justice Platter. "That is true. But you shouldn't think of the future too much. It's just as bad as looking into the past."

"Are you sure you're not some wise old man," she joked. "You're too insightful for this century."

Po had only let out a laugh before Ozzy came back in. "Eight cream sodas for the bunny family at table 12."

"I'll get that," Ladonna said, making her way to the drink fountain. "While you take that," she pointed at the finished order. "To table five."

"Service with a smile," Po said, faking a smile as he picked up the orders.

He was walking over to the table. That's when he saw her and all her striped beauty. It was as if time slowed as the orders fell from his hands and crashed to the tile floor. The entire restaurant went quiet as they looked to the source of the loud crash.

"Po!" Worried voices said. Suddenly, he was surrounded by all the staff. Ladonna checking his forehead for a temperature, Mr. Ping and Li asking if he was alright, and Ozzy trying to pick up the mess while giving worried glances at him.

"I-I'm, fine," he said, coming back to the real world. He took a glance at everyone in the restaurant, whose eyes were on him in worry. The only one that mattered though was the tigress, whose eyes were analyzing him. His stomach started feeling weird and he could feel something coming up his throat. "Never mind." He ran to the bathroom, making sure to keep his distance from the tigress.

"Po," they all ran after him.

Tai-lung got up and ran after Ladonna. "What's happening?"

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out," she said as she rushed into the men's room while everyone seemed to stop.

Tigress walked up to her brother. "Did she just run into the men's room?" And what was wrong with that panda? Did he need medical attention? She could have someone here in less than ten minutes if that were the case. Plus, anything for someone she used to know. And she did know this panda. She just wished she could have gotten a closer look of what he looked like. He was very familiar.

"Po," Ladonna said through the stall door after his hacking ceased. "Is everything ok? Do you need anything?"

Po was trying to catch his breath. "Why are you…in the men's room?"

"I came to check up on you. Are you fine? Do we need to call an ambulance? Tai-lung's sister could probably get one here in a short time."

"Who?"

"Tai-lung's sister," she answered.

Goodness, he hadn't even noticed the leopard after his eyes fell on her. His stomach was coming up again.

Ladonna winced as she heard him hacking more. "Are you ok now?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he said, voice hoarse. He just thought he would never see them again. Not until he got to the spirit realm of course. Masters were supposed to be filled with peace, he could understand why Tai-lung was here, but why her. He couldn't say her name. He hasn't said it in a thousand years. Not since she… But how was she here? She had achieved peace and chi and had been the most wonderful mother in the world, she should have been in the spirit realm with every other master. Why was she here?! He got up and exited the stall, heading over to the sink to wash his hands and rinse his mouth. He then looked himself in the mirror. He hadn't aged since she… And she had just been reborn. He burst out crying.

"Po!" Ladonna came up to him and hugged him. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head. This was pointless. Crying wasn't going to do any good. He turned to her with a watery smile. "I'm fine. Just thinking of things I'm not supposed to. I don't know why they keep coming. I thought I was over it, but I guess I'm not. I'm fine though."

"You need a therapist or someone Po, this isn't normal."

"There are different definitions of normal, Ladonna. There's not a day that goes by that I don't burst out crying for no absolute reason."

"Are you depressed? There are people who can help you with that."

He shook his head. "You don't understand, I'm not supposed to be like this. I'm supposed to be this happy go lucky panda that everyone loves, but he's gone now."

"…Are you not over your time in the military?" She had a feeling that that might be the thing he couldn't get over.

He met her eyes before he looked away again. He wasn't over anything these past thousand years. He was actually happy this was his last life.

* * *

"Tigress, go check what's wrong?" Tai-lung smacked her arm.

She looked at him. "Are you stupid? That's the men's room! You go check."

"There's a woman in there, though."

"…That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. That's your girlfriend. Go."

"So you're the new man in Ladonna's life," an old goose said. "We'll all murder you if you hurt her."

"We're not kidding," and old panda said.

"Yeah~, we'll have to kill you," said Ozzy.

Tai-lung, feeling worried, took a glance at Tigress, who was smiling. "Why are you smiling?"

"You have to pay both meals now."

His eyes widened in realization. "I hate you."

"I'm sure you do," she said, walking past everyone and into the men's room. "Ladonna," she called. "Your husband's worried about you."

"Don't say that," Tai-lung hissed before she let the door closed. Now, apparently, he couldn't go in. How did men make sense, honestly?

When she saw Ladonna, her eyes were widened. It must have been that joke about the husband thing, that could've caught her off guard. She really needed to work on her hard attitude. The panda, Po, had his back turned to her. "Tell Tai-lung I'm fine, would you?" She asked, sweetly.

"Isn't this the men's room," Po said, wanting them to get out of here already.

That voice sounded familiar too. "Yes, but there are women in here now, so... The fact that he thinks there's logic in that makes me wonder how you found my brother."

Ladonna let out a giggle. Then she turned to Po. "Are you fine now?"

He was going to have to face her sooner or later and, right now, later didn't seem like an option. "Yeah…yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

He turned to her with a smile. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll just have to clear my mind for the rest of the day. It helps." He couldn't do it all the time, since it took too much energy, but when he was able to do so, he could forget about everything in the past and just focus on the now. He turned to the tigress without really looking at her. He just couldn't. "I'll, uh, get your meals. Don't worry." He rushed out of the bathroom as fast as he could, making sure not to even brush shoulders with the tigress.

Ladonna came out with Tigress, still worried nonetheless.

"What happened," Mr. Ping asked.

Ladonna looked at Mr. Ping, then the swinging doors that led to the kitchen, and then back to Mr. Ping. "I don't think it's my place to say. I think it's the anniversary of something, though."

"Well, have to talk to him later," Li said. "We can't have our son feeling sad."

"Just because he called you dad once, doesn't mean you get to brag about it," Mr. Ping scolded as they walked over to the kitchen.

Ladonna shook her head. Those two were too adorable. She walked over to Tai-lung and Tigress. "Sorry about all of that, he's just…I don't know. I sometimes don't think he's even from this world. He's too sweet, but it's probably because he's seen so much. I hope this didn't ruin your experience here."

"None at all," Tai-lung assured. "We know you're all a family here."

"He got death threats," Tigress explained.

"Thank you, Tigress," he seethed as Ladonna giggled.

"You guys just take your seats, Po will be out with your orders." She gave Tai-lung a peck on the nose. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get the Su family their drinks."

Tai-lung watched as she entered the kitchen before he sat down, only to meet the smirk of his dear sister. "I'm happy for you," she said, drinking her lemonade.

Well, that was a first. "When are you gonna get yourself a man."

She let out a bitter laugh. "I'm already a leftover woman. There's no point. I'll just be happy on my own. Don't you worry." She had many men after her, but she didn't want them. She wasn't sure if they were genuine or not. Also, most were in their twenties. She wanted someone her age, but most men her age were either married or creeps. She just wanted someone nice. Someone genuine. Someone who would be able to put up with her craziness. She would probably never find him. If she couldn't find him ten years ago, she won't be able to find him now.

"Order up," said a voice. The panda placed the plates on the table as fast as he could before walking away as fast as he could.

Tigress watched him curiously as Tai-lung dug in like the animal he was. When he finally entered the kitchen and out of sight, she had no clue what to make of the panda. She started eating her soup. "Dammit," she muttered. It wasn't spicy enough. "I forgot to order-" She stopped when she noticed a small cup on the side of her bowl. The extra sauce on the side.

"You what," Tai-lung asked, mouth full.

"Nothing," she answered, pouring the extra sauce in her bowl. She looked over at the double doors that lead to the kitchen. Just who was that panda?


	2. Chapter 2

**IT IS I! YAY! Here with the second chapter of this beautiful fic for anyone who's still reading. Sorry it took forever, I just wanted to finish the cover image before I posted this chapter. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Ladonna washed her paws after making more soup. This was the last of her shift and she was glad of it. An hour to herself before her second job. There was a ringing in her pocket. She opened her flip phone with a, "Hello?" It was the kids' babysitter. She was explaining that she wouldn't be able to make it today. "Why not?" A crisis, apparently. With a goodbye, she hung up and sighed.

"I could take care of them," Po offered, standing behind her.

"Oh, goodness," she yelled, heart beating faster. "Where did you come from?"

"I've been standing here since you answered your phone."

She nodded. "How did you know what we were talking about?"

He pointed to his ears.

"Ah, that's right. Amazing hearing. But, your shift-"

"Is over."

"I thought it was longer?"

"No, I just stay longer." He looked around. "Beats going home to an empty apartment." She looked at him sadly. "I can end it any time after now. Let the kids come with me. A day with uncle Po, they'll love it."

"I don't know," she answered. "As much as you love children, do you even know how to take care of one?"

"I had a daughter, once," he explained as if it were no big deal.

"What happened to her?"

"She grew up," he answered. And, boy, did she. Outlived two of her children at the age of 107. She was always traveling, he never really saw her. And every time he did, those wide eyes full of questions would have more and more answers and have gained wisdom of their own. "She's traveling," he lied.

"You don't talk to her?"

"I lost contact with her years ago." Hundreds of years ago.

"I'm sorry." She didn't know what else to say. His wife was gone and his daughter was nowhere to be found.

Po waved it off. "So whatta ya say? Let the kids spend a day with me."

"Are you sure you're up for it? They're a bit of a handful."

"Trust me," he said with a smile. This was his last life. He might as well shake things up a bit. "I could use a little change in my life."

She smiled. "You're too amazing." She took off her apron and hung it up, "Why don't we go get a coffee or something?" She put on her jacket. "Trust me, you'll need it."

He took a sip of his hot tea as Ladonna took a sip of her coffee. She watched him as he looked at the window at the busy streets and walking people. "Earlier," she started as she looked down at her coffee. "You said that you weren't supposed to be like this? What did that mean?" She looked up at him.

Po looked at her, eyes wide. He didn't know how to answer that. He would have to try though. "I'm not… I'm not the same person I was back when my family was intact. When we were all happy? I don't know."

She gave him sad eyes. "Why not find someone else to share your life with? I'm sure your wife would understand and would want you to be happy."

'It isn't that simple,' he thought. Or, at least, it wasn't that simple. Not when there was the thousand year's thing weighing him down. Where there was every bit of chance someone could tell that he wasn't aging. He didn't want to break a heart or two. That wouldn't make him happy. That would just make him more depressed. But he was aging now. Perhaps, he could be able to move on now. This was his last life. It was about time for some change. Would she be alright with it though? He remembered the beautiful smile of his wife the last time he held her in his arms. She told him to be happy. And he would be. He smiled at Ladonna. "She would. It's about time I… I don't want to say move on, but that's what I have to do. I have to move on."

"That's what I like to hear!" She raised her coffee. "For perfect changes."

"For perfect changes," he cheered, clinking his glass with hers.

Ladonna had the biggest smile. "You're getting a new partner, I might get married sometime this year," she took a sip of her coffee. "Life is about to get so much better."

"That, it is," Po agreed.

"So what was your daughter's name?"

"Lei Lei," he answered with a smile. "A gorgeous thing, she was. She started her travels when she was 18."

"That young?! How old is she now?"

"Old enough to drink where ever she wants." Or to be a vampire in a novel.

"She's still a baby?! How will you know if something bad happens to her?"

Po shook his head. "I know nothing will." She was already gone. Nothing could happen to her.

He seemed pretty confident in that. "How come you haven't tried to find her?"

"If she wants contact with me, she knows where to find me." If she were alive and it was his age, he would be exactly where he always was. And that was the Jade Palace. It was still where it was, but not exactly. It was hidden somewhere no one would know or even guess. Though people climbed it annually, he knew no one would ever find it. His chi was still strong, that was something that hadn't changed.

"What was she like?"

He smiled. "She was the most adorable thing in the world. Throughout her first years, she would call her mom 'Stripey Baby', and later she started calling her Stripey Mommy. It all ended when she was seven and started calling her mom."

"Her mother had stripes?"

He realized that everything he just said must have sounded confusing. "My wife wasn't a panda, she was a tiger."

"Oh." That would explain why he freaked out this morning. Tigress was a tiger. But many tigers entered their shop every now and then, why did she make a difference. Did she look like his wife? That was probably it. She looked like his wife. "That's good to know."

Instead of making more small talk, he looked out the window just as a yellow motor scooter drove by.

* * *

Tigress parked right outside the JPD, Jade Police Department. It may have been her day off, but that wasn't going to stop her from doing her work. She took her helmet off and placed it on the seat of her scooter. Walking into the building, she was greeted with a bunch of groans. She only smiled at that. "So happy to see you all too!" She greeted back, cheerfully.

A monkey, holding a coffee with his foot, strode over to her. "I thought it was your day off?"

"True, but a-"

"Reporters job is never done," finished a snake coming her way.

Tigress smiled. "So very true, Viper. So," she said, turning to the monkey. "Got anything for me today, Monkey?"

He sighed. "Tigress, you know we're not allowed to give you any information other than what we give the press."

"You say that, but you give me the information anyway."

"Tigress," Viper hissed. "What would your father say about your probing?"

"Screw what he would say! Besides, I have a bargain today." She took a folder out of her purse. "Information for information."

"Which case," Monkey asked.

Tigress smirked. "Which case do you think?"

She handed each animal a file.

"You came prepared," said a crane.

"Makes you wonder why you didn't become a cop," said a mantis.

Tigress glared at him.

"Tigress, was getting any of this information legal," Viper asked.

"…That's not the point. If everyone can just turn to page one you'll notice that there are pictures of four building seeming to have dissolved through the middle. They're gone, now. That has happened in the last hour."

Monkey spit out his coffee. "How come we weren't aware of this?!"

"Cause I didn't feel like telling you until I got here," she said with an innocent smile.

"Tigress," they all groaned.

"Ok, so on page two there are some theories on what I believe this is."

Crane turned to page two. "An illusion? Really, Tigress? You've gone mad."

"Look," Mantis said, pointing to some of the words on the list. "One theory is Magic. She really has gone mad."

"That's just a fall back," Tigress explained. "Do you all really think I believe that? Magic doesn't exist."

"You know, I really wish you'd stop saying that," Viper said. "It's very offensive."

Tigress sighed. "You're right, I'm sorry."

"You say that, but it's not gonna be the last time you do it."

Tigress shrugged. Her beliefs were her beliefs and theirs were theirs. "So my top theory is that they're not buildings at all. Buildings just don't disappear out of thin air. The illusion part of this is that the buildings are already destroyed and someone is just projecting them or something and making it look like the building are just dissolving and confusing people."

"That's a little farfetched, don't think," Mantis asked.

"Why would anyone want the abandoned downtown area?"

"Maybe it's a rich guy trying to buy it out," Tigress suggested.

Monkey sat up in his chair. "You know, that's not so far-fetched. The downtown area has been abandoned for years. Who knows? They might try to build another mall?"

"We have no evidence of that," Crane interjected.

Tigress smiled. "If you would all turn to page three."

They all sighed as they did so. The third page also had pictures, but this time of footprints.

"And it that's not proof enough for you, page four is definite."

They all turned to a picture of a hooded figure. Crane didn't look convinced. "It could just be some hobo."

"Ah, ah, ah," Tigress said, waving her finger side to side. She took the picture from her own file, which was the colored original instead of a black and white copy, and placed it on the table, facing towards them. She pointed to a golden sleeve. "That, right there, is some nice Chinese silk that the few yuan you begged for all day wouldn't have been enough to afford it. And you know how I know?"

"Mei Mei?" They all asked in sync.

"Exactly!"

"Ok, but that's not much to go by. This city is filled with rich people who couldn't care less about the downtown area. It was abandoned for a reason, no one's gonna go back there," Mantis explained.

"You'd be surprised how many animals are very territorial about land," Tigress answered. "I'm just saying to look out for the person in that image. We might not have a face, but we at least have a body structure."

"Whatta ya mean "we"," Mantis asked. "This isn't your case, you're not a cop."

"And yet, I'm the one actually giving a shit about this. Now, I have you evidence to at least give you some thought. What can you tell me? Information for information, remember?"

"Who decided that that was the case?" Crane asked, putting his head on his wing.

"You all did, when you realized that I had a lot more information on cases than you did. We agreed that I gave you information and I get full heads up on the case."

"This can't go on forever, Tigress, you're getting old," Viper said.

"So are you, but no one's complaining."

"Nobody wants an old reporter," Crane agreed.

Tigress rolled her eyes. "I'm the best they've got. They're not firing me anytime soon. Now tell me, what do you have?"

"It's happened in another abandoned area on the other side of China," Monkey gave. "Fourteen buildings these past three days. It's the same size as the downtown area. Maybe bigger. The Lee-Da Police Department haven't made an announcement and they don't plan to for a while, so there you go. Your news for the night. Happy?"

"Extremely."

* * *

Tigress let the wind flow on her face, having decided not to wear the helmet on her way home. She needed to do a bit of touching up before she called Vachir. She didn't want to look dirty and sweaty before going on air.

Getting in the fur drier after her shower, she looked at herself in the mirror. No gray hairs, eyes still a vibrant gold, no wrinkles anywhere. She wasn't getting old. Now, her grandfather. He was old. Two hundred years. She still had a few years before they got rid of her. What would she be after this, though?

Certainly not a cop. Laws would restrict her from doing what she did best, and that was gaining information. On what, it depended on the day and what was in. But she knew quite a lot of information that no one knew, not even her friends. Like how she may or may not have a picture of the leader of the black market she was able to snap when getting her information from one of her resources. She goes under the Penname Angie Joel when writing her news article so that no one dangerous is able to find her. She's one of the only four that are able to do this since they get all the information on such dangerous things.

That's why she's also a news reporter, to throw people off. She's Shifu Tigress on air and Angie Joel behind the typewriter.

The drier stops. She doesn't feel dry so she goes for another round. After that one, she heads to her walk-in closet. She's only able to afford this place because everyone loves Angie Joel. Her news articles are the best. She knows people are out there looking for her, cops and crime bosses. Not even her friends know she's Angie Joel. Not even her father. Everyone also loves Shifu Tigress, the beautiful, hot, young tigress that steals everyone's heart with just a smile and a great joke. Those two combined give her a fortune.

She pulled out a blue button-up with ruffles on the color and some kaki waist-high pants. Being 35, she wondered if she should still be wearing clothes meant for women under 25. But, then again, she's never been a normal woman.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Exclaimed a giant rhinoceros, holding a camera.

"Hello to you, too," she replies, sarcastically. "I had to drop by the station to hand in some pictures of what tonight's report is about."

Vachir nodded. "You look nice."

"Thanks, I know," she says with a smile.

"So what's tonight's report about anyway?"

Tigress had a huge smile. "Four more buildings have disappeared. And there's a suspect and some theories. Here," she handed him a folder. "Look through that." She looked around. "Also, get the light out, would you? I don't think it'll be this bright for our turn on TV."

"Magic? You have a theory of Magic? You've gone mad!"

"It's just a theory."

"I like this one about the buildings already being gone. But don't you think we'd hear an explosion or something."

"I believe that the way they make the holograms look so realistic is that they videotape the building being torn piece by piece and then edit it into a hologram, confusing people and making them believe that it was magic or something to confuse them. I believe someone is trying to build something here and illegally destroying what's left so that they won't have to waste more money."

"Don't you think that that's a little, I don't know," he muttered. "Over the top?"

Tigress shrugged. "It's all I got so far."

Vachir went to the van and then tossed something to her. She caught it. An apple. "Knowing you, you haven't eaten in hours. Fill yourself up while you can."

Tigress took a bit of her apple as she practiced in her mind what she would say. After half an hour of just practicing and talking, they saw a red light go off. Vachir handed her a microphone with a smile. "Time to shine, darling."

"Don't call me darling," she demanded while taking the microphone. He only laughed.

Vachir grabbed the camera with his massive arms and pointed it at Tigress just right. "Alrighty, three…two…," he pointed at her the second the light went green.

Tigress had a huge smile plastered on her face. "Hello, Henan. Shifu Tigress here ready to give you news in any form I please…"

* * *

Po stood in front of place where he could hear colors and see screaming. Or was it the other way around? Either way, it still made sense to him. Amara started pulling him towards the door. "Are you sure this is what you guys wanna do?"

"Yeah, is funn," said Ayo with his adorable three year old voice.

"Mama's never taken us here, she can't afford it," Amara explained. "But my friends say its fun."

Of course Ladonna couldn't afford to take them to such a place. Even with her two jobs. Her savings went to giving them what they needed, like money for field trips or clothes or a nice dinner out every now and then. Ladonna worked so hard, her kids deserved a little spoiling. And she would too. Now that he thought about it, there was a nice shirt at a boutique a couple of blocks back that definitely fit her. Po nodded. "Alright. Let us enjoy it."

They walked into a bright place with brilliant colors and screaming children having the time of their lives playing games that were unfamiliar to him. There were small parks connected to each other with rope bridges and the kids here seemed to be having a blast crossing it. He noticed that most of the parents were just sitting and watching their child play. He wondered why they didn't play with their children themselves. Kids love that. He knew he did, from what he could vaguely remember. He went over to the counter and waited for someone to help.

"Hello, sir, how can I help you," asked a cheery young moose.

Po took another look around. "This is our first time here."

"Ah, I got you." The boy reached for something under the counter. "You'll need these cards, which are 30 yuan each and you get to put as much yuan as you want. Each game is 3 yuan, just so you know."

Po nodded. "I'll take three cards with," he took out his wallet. "600 Yuan each." He handed him the money. Once the transaction was done, the moose handed him the cards. "Also," he started before the boy could leave. "Could you show us around? Teach us how to play a few games."

"Why, of course, sir," the moose said with a smile.

"This game here has to be the easiest and most fun game to play. It gets very competitive when teenagers get here. You just slide the card in here," he pointed to a slot. Po did so. "And a row of balls will come down this shoot right here." They did so. "And the objective is to get these balls into those holes." He pointed to circular slots behind a glass which had an opening at the bottom. The slots were labeled with numbers from 100 to 10,000. "Like this." The moose grabbed an orange ball and rolled it across the strip, where the ball rolled until it reached the end, landing in a hole labeled 200.

"Cool," Amara awed. "Let's play this game first! Yeah, Ayo?

The three year old nodded.

"Ok," Po agreed. "We'll play this one for half an hour then we'll try another game."

"Oh no," Po faked distress. "You're beating me again." Through the past hour, he had been letting the kids beat him at this "Ski Ball". They really liked it.

Though, he didn't seem to notice that many of the older females there had turned their attention to him, watching him play with his kids. Some women looked at him and wondered why their husbands weren't here, playing with their children but instead working extra hours at work. Most, though, looked at him and wondered if he were single.

"Aw, you've won," he feigned distress. Amara and Ayo giggled at each other. "Why don't we go try another game?"

Ayo and Amara nodded, holding all their tickets.

He looked around and noticed a kids playing with some machine. He pressed the button, and ball came flying down, and tickets came out. "How about that one?" He grabbed their hands and they started walking to it.

"How do we play it," asked the young lioness.

Po looked at the spinning holes labeled with numbers and one that said "Jackpot" all hidden behind a plastic dome. Only a red button was out of there. He was sure that the objective was to get a ball in one of these holes. Was that the objective to every game here? Thought it was fun, there should be more variety. He decided to play nonetheless. Easy way to get tickets. "Ok, Ayo will go first, then you, and then me," he told Amara.

Ayo was able to get his ball in a 15. Amara was able to get 20. It was now Po's turn. The light was green and he had ten seconds to shoot it himselff or the machine would do it for him. "Hit it, hit it," the kids cheered.

"Patience, small ones," he said. Right before time was up, he pressed the button, the ball going straight down and into the Jackpot hole. Then the tickets started coming out.

"Whoa!" The both yelled. "How many tickets are we getting," Amara asked.

Po shrugged. "I hit the one that said jackpot."

"That means we're getting a lot!"

Two minutes later, the tickets stopped and they had a thick wad of tickets along with the ones they got from Ski Ball. He wondered what to do with the tickets. He looked around and noticed a kid putting some in a machine. He grabbed the cubs' paws and walked over to the machine. When he got there, the kid was already done with his tickets and a white piece of paper came out. The kid grabbed it and headed over to a counter with a bunch of toys behind it. Po looked down at the tickets in the kids hands. The tickets got you prizes. He wasn't unfamiliar with this concept. He grabbed the tickets and started putting them in the machine. The machine took them in as if it were slurping a noodle. They ended up with 1000 tickets.

He gave the paper to the cashier. This one didn't seem as friendly as the moose. They looked like they would rather be anywhere but here. "What would you like," he asked.

He picked up Ayo so he could be able to see the prizes. "Ooh, ooh!" He pointed at a water gun that was worth 200 hundred tickets.

"We'll have the, um, thing," Po said.

"A water gun," the wolf asked.

"Yeah, that."

The guy took out the first one and got out a green one and tried handing it Ayo. "No!" he said, crossing his arms.

"I think he wants the first one."

"But it's purple," the wolf argued.

Po cocked a brow. He didn't see anything wrong with it.

"It's for girls," the wolf explained further.

Po sighed. Not this kind of animal. Why? "It's just a color."

The wolf shrugged and got back the purple one. Ayo hugged it like no tomorrow.

"I want that ugly head," she said pointing at a stuffed goblin head hanging on a hook. It cost 500 tickets.

"You sure," the wolf asked.

Po resisted the urge to tell him to just give it to her. Amara could handle it. "Yep," she answered the wolf.

"Not a teddy bear or a crown?"

"Nope."

"You sure."

OK, that was it. "She'll have the goblin head," he said sternly.

The wolf glared at him before going to get the goblin head and handing it to Amara. "Anything else," he asked in a strained voice.

Po looked at the prizes. They only had 300 tickets left. He didn't really want anything. There was a small white teddy bear that cost 100 tickets, though, that might put a smile on Ladonna's face. "I'll have that teddy bear." The guy handed him the teddy bear.

"Anything else?"

"That will be all."

"You still have 200 tickets left, sir."

Po turned to see who was next in line. It was just a kid. "How many tickets do you have?"

"A hundred," the bunny answered.

"You can just give the rest to him," Po said before leaving the counter. "You guys ready to go home?"

"Yeah, I'm tired," Amara said with a yawn.

"Me too," Ayo said, copying his sister's yawn.

"Alright. I'll get you guys' home and something to eat. We just gotta stop somewhere first."

Po was sitting on the steps outside of her apartment drinking something when she got home that night. "What are you doing outside," she asked.

"I needed some air." He took another sip of his tea. "You have good taste in tea."

"Thank you."

"No, really, it's great."

"No, I mean, thank you, for taking care of the kids. They really love you."

He stood up. "It was no problem." He handed her the cup. "I'll see you on Monday. Also, there's a surprise inside for you."

"You didn't have-"

"I did. You're a good person, Ladonna. You deserve a lot for everything you do." He hugged her. "Goodnight. I'll see you on Monday."

She watched him go with a small smile. She wished she had fallen for him, but he just wasn't her type. She went inside once he was out of sight. There, on the coffee table, was a box with a small teddy bear on top of it. She opened the box and gasped. Oh, this was a beautiful shirt with a beautiful pattern. It reminded her of home. She hugged it. That panda was something else.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It'll be a few weeks until the next one since I'm working on Queen and will be working on this LGBTQ+ short story. I hope youguys have patience. Thank you! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

"What?!" Yelled a small creature at a tiger.

"Yeah, I saw her on the news yesterday," explained the officer.

Shifu stood up angrily, marched out his office and stood before them all. He waited 'til all eyes were on him. "WHO GAVE HER THE INFORMATION!?" He bellowed.

They all looked at him, confused.

"MY DAUGHTER!" he boomed as if that would explain everything.

It must have for a bunch of light bulbs went off over every officer before they started clarifying it wasn't them. Shifu watched them all for a few seconds before he noticed a small group in the corner, avoiding eye contact with him. "TEAM A! I'M LOOKING AT YOU," he roared, getting everyone to stop talking. "Explain yourselves!"

Monkey opened his mouth only to close it very tightly.

Crane covered his face with a wing.

Mantis hid behind a paper.

Viper watched them, affronted. "Cowards!" They didn't answer. She turned to Shifu. "Sorry, Chief, but it's part of our deal."

He looked like he was about to start yelling again, but didn't. Instead, he said, "Everyone get back to what you were doing." Everyone nodded and did so. "You four," he pointed at Team A. "In my office. NOW!"

"What deal," he asked Viper, once they were all in his office and seated.

All four looked at each other shaking their head every now and then. Finally, Crane sighed and had the confidence to speak. "Almost half of the cases we've solved were because of the information she brought us."

With that, Viper had enough courage to add, "She somehow gets all the information we're missing."

"You mean she illegally gets all this information," Shifu corrected.

"With all due respect, Chief, she's good at what she does," Monkey reasoned, showing compassion for his friend.

Mantis had waited patiently for his turn to talk. "And we're thankful that we could obtain the information she knows in return of telling her what we know."

"So you basically just trade information for information?" They all nodded. Shifu sighed. "Of all the things you could have given her," he started, softly. "It had to be THAT!?"

"How could we not," Crane argued. "She gave us a suspect."

"What?"

"A suspect," Mantis repeated.

"It was in the file we sent you last night," Monkey explained.

Shifu looked at them before going to his computer. They had sent him a file? He opened it and scanned through. "Her theories are farfetched and out of the circle she believes in, the photos could have been photo shopped, and the "suspect" could be a hobo."

"She told us that the magic is a fallback and that the last theory is the one she favors," Viper explained.

"The photo shop thing would completely explain the photos of the buildings if it weren't for the fact that Tigress uses an instant camera when taking pictures," Mantis reminded.

"And she explained to us that that person cannot be a hobo," Monkey said.

"The clothing on them is way too expensive," Crane added.

Shifu looked at them all. Of all the things she could be, it had to be a reporter. She would have been a perfect cop. He sighed. "We need to be sure."

"We've already called in an expert," Viper established.

Just then, an officer came in. "There's a woman here saying that she was called here by Team A."

They all looked at each other with smiles.

* * *

"Mei Mei," they all cheered once they entered their conference room.

Mei Mei smiled at them all. "Hello, it's great to see you all again. Now, where's Tigress's picture."

"How do you know Tigress took the picture," Mantis asked.

"Only she would be able to get me here," Mei Mei explained with a smirk.

Crane handed her a file. She nodded and looked skeptical through most of it, but then her eyes went wide when she got to the last page. She took the picture out and let the rest of the folder fall. "Oh, my goodness! This is gorgeous."

"What is it," Shifu asked.

"The robe on this mystery person! Why, I've never seen a pattern like it, and we all know I spend my day looking over millions of patterns."

They nodded, it was true. She was a wedding planner.

"Can you tell us anything about it," Crane asked.

"Yes! Especially with this quality! You see, another reason I know Tigress took this photo is because only she can take a shot this perfect." They all nodded in agreement while Shifu just waited for this to go on. "Ok, this is traditional handmade-silk and I can tell because, if you look closely, you'll see that, though it's perfect, some of the stitching is a bit off with some of the leaves because, well, no animal is perfect," she giggled. "A machine wouldn't have been able to do that, the company would have had the silk tossed. Also, it's shinier than it should be under a shade."

"Could anyone be able to get it," aske Shifu.

"Well, of course," Mei Mei said, defeating their hope of this being a suspect. "They'd have to be filthy stinking rich, though." Their hope had been rekindled. "Having to pay someone to make you a custom robe with their own silk, taking their time. Do you know how long that would take?! Almost two years. Two years! This is a very old way of doing it, you'd have to be rich or have a time machine to get your hands on something like that."

"How much are talking," Monkey asked.

"Over a billion yuan," she said.

Mantis let a whistle stretch. "That's a whole lot of yuan."

Mei Mei nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, how I wish I knew who made this."

"You've given us more than enough information," Shifu soothed. "Thank you Miss Mei Mei."

She bowed before Crane escorted her out. When Crane came back, they all turned to Shifu.

"This nonsense stops now," he concluded. They were outraged. He heard things like, "You're not serious!" and "You've got to be kidding!" coming from their mouths. The red panda held up a hand to silence them. "I will tell her myself the next time I see her."

"Sir, we need her!" Viper protested.

Shifu shook his head. "No you don't. You're a great team all in yourselves. You just need to work harder. People like her are not welcomed. I don't care if she is my daughter and I don't care that she is your friend. We do not compromise with the likes of reporters. The information they obtain could be false or dangerous for a normal citizen. It ends now! Am I clear?"

"Crystal, Sir," they all answered in sync.

* * *

Tigress sat at the table, still looking through the menu. She would have to go somewhere after this so she didn't get dressed too much. She had a shirt on similar to yesterday's except it was purple and more silky and her pants were now a pearly white instead of kaki. She looked up at the door when she heard a bell. It wasn't him. Why was he taking forever? For a man like him, one would think he would be on time. She looked back at the menu.

She wasn't a terrible person, she had given an untraceable phone-call to Team C, who deals with this stuff, about what would happen in an hour. A…resource had told her as much as he could, which wasn't much, so she wasn't able to tell them who to arrest, but she definitely would once her other resources got a whiff of what will happen. She would call Vachir after lunch and tell him to meet her there. She didn't want to call him now. Vachir was a nice friend, but she didn't want anyone knowing that she knew.

She looked up when the bell went off again. It was him. She put on her trademark smile and said, "Well, well, well, I have to say, you sure are late."

Shifu glared at her.

She put on an innocent smile. "What? What did I do?"

"You know what you did," he seethed. "How could you do that? The LPD wasn't going to announce it until another happened."

"I don't see the harm," she explained herself.

"The city is in panic, now, thanks to you," he accused, showing her the harm she couldn't see. "There's a reason we keep things from the public, Tigress. It scares them."

"The people have a right to know what's going on in the universe they live in."

Shifu's ear twitched. "Not if it's going to make them second guess going outside because the "evils" of this world. There are some things the public can't handle, Tigress. Why can't you see that?" All she did was cock a brow. Of course she wouldn't understand, she was a reporter. As long as there was news to tell, a reporter didn't care about other's feelings. Maybe she might care about her own. "That deal you've made with Team A is over."

Her eyes widened. "What?! You can't do that! I have valuable information!"

"Which we will happily take as you get nothing in return except the good feeling of helping the law."

"I deserve to know everything if I'm the one risking my life for all this information."

"No one asked you to."

"All the more reason to be more deserving than anyone else."

"May I take your order," asked a doe.

"Chow mein, please," Tigress said. "With sweet and sour sauce on the side."

"And you, sir?"

"I'll have some eggrolls along with a salad, if you please."

"Alright," said the waitress, writing. "I just need you to sign here," she said, handing the notepad and pen to Tigress.

Tigress signed it as she said, "I didn't know we had to sign for our food." She handed the things back to the doe.

"Oh, you don't," she said with a smile. "I just wanted your autograph. Also, could I have a picture?"

Tigress smiled. "Of course." After all that was done, she turned back to Shifu. "Why can't you just accept that I love my career?"

"Because it's not a career, it's a highway to death."

"So is being a cop."

"At least you'd be dying for a noble cause."

"I'm not gonna die on this job. I'm careful. Those few months in the academy prepared me for somethings so it wasn't completely useless. I have to thank you for that."

"Well, that's a first. But it doesn't excuse you from all you've done."

"Nothing I've ever reported has been my fault."

"You wouldn't have had anything to do with the call this morning about the shooting that will happen in almost an hour…would you?"

She glared at him. "Nothing…has been my fault. If anything, I'm helping you all."

"Illegally, Tigress. I don't even know how many gang members you know. I'm pretty sure I wont be able to count it on one paw. Do you know how dangerous that is? If you were a cop, I'd be able to send back up. But you're not, and there's no telling when I'll find you dead in a ditch someday."

"I'm careful, baba. The academy taught me things and I won't forget it."

"Yet you seem to forget all the money that went into that academy. You got that reporting job the day you graduated. I'll never forget that."

She rolled her eyes. "It's been ten years. Get over it."

"I'll get over it once you find out that being a reporter wasn't for you."

Tigress looked at him. "You'll only get over it when I'm miserable. Baba, do you know how petty that sounds?"

"Why can't you be more like Tai-lung? He accepted the role, why can't you?"

"Because I'm not Tai-lung," she almost yelled. A few people turned to them. "I am me, so I became a reporter."

"You should've become a cop."

She glared at him. He just couldn't understand. Just then, the waitress came back with their food. She looked up at her with a smile. "Thank you, don't go yet." She got out 300 from her purse and handed it to her. That would be enough to pay for both meals. "Whatever change is left is your tip," she said with a smile. The doe looked at her in awe. Tigress stood up and grabbed her meal. Conveniently, this restaurant served their food in Styrofoam containers.

"Where are you going," he asked.

"Somewhere where I don't have to deal with your shit," she answered as she walked away. Which happened to be her apartment, where no one was allowed up to unless she gave consent to the doorman. She took a deep breath when she was finally outside. She knew he wouldn't follow her. He never apologized, which made her wonder why she still cared about his judgment. She started walking to her motor scooter.

Driving home, her food in her basket, she noticed a panda riding a really old bicycle. And not just any panda, it was that panda from the noodle shop, she was sure of it. She sped up a bit and cut him off, causing him to stop, joltingly. He looked at her in surprise and then suddenly looked away. "I know you." And she truly did. He looked remarkably familiar.

"I'm sure you do."

His voice was soft and quiet and he was avoiding eye contact. But she could see those eyes. Those eyes were definitely familiar. Her mind came up with a single word. Ping. And her memory came flooding back. She smiled. "I know who you are!" He looked up at her, his eyes wide and…well, she couldn't find a word for it other than hopeful. "Ping. You're Po Ping!" Something in his eyes told her that she was correct. "The man that used to live across from me when I was a kid!" The expression in his eyes changed. Then she realized how impossible that would be. He would be older, much older. "No, that can't be. You'd be old. But your name is Po Ping, isn't it?"

Po wasn't sure what to do. She was the little tiger living across from him? That was impossible. He never got the girl's name, but he would have sensed it was her. And she had recognized him and he had given confirmation that his name was Po Ping. What should he do? He did the only thing he could do. "I'm his son." Ok, not the only thing he could do, but the only thing that came to mind. Usually he would be able to throw people off for it had been years since they had seen him. But, this time, it hadn't been so long ago. Fifty years, that was enough time. A bit over twenty, that wasn't good. Oh, how he wished he could just peddle away. But he had spoken now and the conversation had started. Oh, boy.

Tigress smiled. "I didn't know he had a son."

"I didn't know he knew a tigress." Why does he keep talking?!

"Well, this is amazing." She could remember all those times that Mr. Ping would throw her ball back to her without a complaint and would greet her back every time she said "hello" on her way to school. "How is he? Is he doing fine?"

"He's, uh…dead." Oh, he just kept making it worse.

"Oh," Tigress said, her mood going down a bit. "How long ago?"

"A few years ago." Great, just great.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Well, there was no backing out now. "Yeah, it's fine, though. I'm over it. Not really, but, yeah…"

"Sorry I brought it up," she apologized. Nothing thickened awkwardness like talking about death.

"No, it's fine. Really. I'm glad to see my father left an impact or so on someone, Mrs…?"

"Tigress," she held out a hand and was glad to see that he took it. "And its Miss, not Misses. No ring on this finger." She held up her left paw.

Po nodded. "Well, it was nice talking to you, Miss Tigress-"

"You can just call me Tigress," she interrupted.

He nodded again. "It was nice talking to you, Miss Tigress. But, I have somewhere to be, as you can see."

"Right, right," she said, realizing that she was probably taking up valuable time. "It was nice talking to you, too. I hope to see you soon."

"Only the universe knows if that will happen," he said with a smile as he rode away.

She let out a small snort. Yeah, the universe. Or the complete chance that they just happen to be walking, or riding in the area that they both live in. Honestly, some people are hilarious.

* * *

Po walked into the bank holding his check and ID. The first time he ever did this, long ago, he was almost arrested. He didn't know that one needed verification of who they were when they were getting money. People cared a lot about money. That was one thing that hadn't changed. No one had any idea how hard it was getting this ID. Or any verification that he existed. He had only one birth certificate, and every few years he would change the date. Things like that had been hard. They weren't anymore though. This was his last life. He walked over to the open banker that just so happened to be a friend.

"Morning, Ping," said the jaguar. This was Cuzco. He was the same age as Po, sort of. He was in his forties, just as most animals thought Po was. They were friends on account that they somehow always saw each other around. Cuzco also shared his beliefs on how the world was becoming trash.

"Morning, Cuzco," he replied, handing him his check. He looked around. Hardly anyone was here. "Slow day?"

Cuzco nodded as he cashed the check. "Won't be in an hour. Gonna have all the youngsters coming in cashing their checks, too." He handed Po his money. "The boys and I are going out tonight," he started. "You should come. It'll be a fun night of bowling and beer."

Po shook his head. He found out long ago that beer wasn't his thing. "Nah, I'm too much of a light-weight." Is that what they called it?

"You should come anyway. I don't see you anywhere, and when I do, you're alone. You don't got any friends, do you?"

"I like to be alone." And it was the truth. It was painful and depressing, but it was the truth.

Cuzco waved the answer off. "No one likes to be alone. Come on, give me your number, and I'll text you the address."

"Number? Text?" Po was so confused.

Cuzco looked at him incredulously. "You don't got a phone?"

Po shook his head.

Cuzco let out a laugh. "Boy, do you need my help." Cuzco got a sign out from under the desk and placed it on. "Meet me outside."

Po nodded, shoving his banknotes in his wallet.

"Alright," said Cuzco, walking out of the bank. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"To get you a phone," he answered. "It ain't right for a man not to have a phone. How you gonna call your woman?"

"I don't have a woman," Po informed.

Cuzco started walking. "And that's why you're comin' out with me and the boys. Every man needs a woman." Po started following, dragging his bike along. "Mine's got my heart wrapped around her finger. Amazing feeling."

"I've experienced it before," Po assured.

"You had a woman once?"

"Once. The only woman I would ever love. She's gone, though." He could finally accept that now. Accepting things made them easier to talk about.

"Sorry to hear. How'd she go?"

"Died in battle. Would have died sooner had I not been there with her."

"I didn't know you was an army man. Dang, Po, now you really have to come bowling with us. You're my friend, Po, and I love knowing my friends."

Po smiled. "Alright, fine. I'll come."

"Good. We're here, too."

They both walked into a shop full of all kinds of electronics that Po couldn't begin to know. He knew those things with those triangle buttons played those things people called CDs. He knew those rectangle things were phones. Everyone had one and they came in different sizes and colors. He followed Cuzco to a cashier. "Excuse me, Miss," he said to the cashier, who was on her own phone. "I was wondering if you could help me find a phone for my friend, here." He gestured towards Po. "He's new to this world."

The otter put her phone in her pocket and put on a smile. "Why, of course." She turned to Po. "What would you like, sir. We have many different phones all for the choosing. What are you like? Do you like managing your time, or do you tend to be more spontaneous?"

Po thought about it. He was always on a routine, but that's because he didn't want to meet new people and have his heart broken. Those times were over though. "Spontaneous, I guess."

The otter nodded. "What's more your type, pictures or videos?"

"Pictures, I guess."

"One last question. Are you a talk or text kind of person?"

Po looked at her, confused.

"He's more of a talk person," Cuzco answered for him.

The otter smiled. "I know just the phone." She grabbed a stick and started paddling her way out of behind the counter, revealing that she had been standing on a swively chair. She rolled herself over to a wall full of phones in packages. Using the stick she had used to paddle her way over to it, she lifted it up and hooked it to a package. She brought it down in a swift motion. "A PawPhone. Amazing quality with pictures, very swift when taking photos, different types of filters for your spontaneous moments, comes with PawPrint, comes with AnimalView if you don't like internet explorer. And, finally, holds a maximum of 4gigabytes without an SD card."

Po was staring at her, completely lost. "He'll take it," Cuzco answered for him. "I'll explain it all to you later."

Po nodded.

They followed the otter as she paddled her way back to the counter. She typed something into the machine and put the package over a red light. "The phone, itself, will be 1100 yuan. Picking a service is hard for some people, but I would recommend Pure Mobile, unlimited talk and text and fast internet." Po was still looking lost, but he agreed to it anyways. "The service will be 200 a month. Cash or credit?"

"Credit," said Cuzco, getting his wallet.

Po took out his wallet quicker. "Cash."

"I got this, Po," Cuzco insisted. "You don't have to waste your money."

"I have the money to pay for this, Cuzco," Po argued. "Believe me." Po counted out the bank notes and handed her the money. She started doing whatever the heck she needed to do.

"You sure this ain't gonna put a dent in your lifestyle?"

"I'm completely positive," he answered. "I have money, Cuzco. Before my dad died, he owned his own business," he explained. It wasn't completely a lie. "He left everything to me, but I didn't feel like carrying it on. I have money."

Cuzco nodded with a smile. "Good, you'll be able to afford the first round of drinks."

* * *

Shifu sat down and looked at list. Four. Four animals. Victims and witnesses were brought in to identify them. They were the only four caught in the shooting. He was hoping the shooting wouldn't happen since he had more officers on patrol than usual. But it happened. Of course, Tigress was there before anyone else after it ended. He wished she could just stop being so… He didn't want to say stubborn. Persistent, maybe. She took his advice, sometimes.

Someone walked in. "Sir, all witnesses have confirmed the identity of the shooters and have also informed us that there are two more."

Shifu nodded. "Is that all?"

"Yes, sir."

"You may return to your work."

The officer nodded and left the room.

Shifu looked back at all the paperwork. He didn't want to do this today. He looked at his TV. He never really turned it on, but Tigress would be on her own station, having a conversation with some of her colleagues. It wouldn't hurt to watch. He grabbed the remote and turned it on. As expected, Tigress was on the news.

"So tell me," started a young panther, far younger than Tigress. "How on earth did you get there right after the shooting?" She sounded rehearsed. Of course, he could tell she was only there because she was young and new. Everyone loved young and new. But they also loved Tigress. Mix those two together and you get views. He sighed. Reporters.

He watched as Tigress smiled at her. "Most people there would have said that they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Well, I think it's quite the opposite for us reporters. Right place, right time. I had just finished lunch with my father and was off driving home. I had to stop at red light, and that's when it started." A very good liar and expert of concealing her feelings. What had this "career" done to her? If she wanted to learn to conceal her feelings, a cop would have been just fine, pretending that the cases you couldn't solve didn't bother you. "There were six of them, I could tell. Even if it was a matter of life and death, my reporting skills took over and I just had to have a peek of who it was."

"Of course you did," Shifu muttered.

"And, like everyone else, I'm waiting to hear exactly what it was about."

"Well, there you have it folks," said the young reporter. "A complete coincidence."

He turned off the TV just as they did a close up on Tigress, her smile pointed at the camera. He sighed. That girl was just too much.

* * *

**This is going to be the last chapter for a while. Sorry for the inconvenience. But I'll be working on an old fic called "Friendship", which is also a kung fu panda fic. I'm working on rewriting the chapters, so you all can go read it if you want. Until next time!**


End file.
